1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable or wearable display, and more particularly, to smart contact lenses for augmented reality and methods of manufacturing and operating the smart contact lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wearable devices or other variable devices combined with existing portable devices for providing improved functions have been much researched, and some of such devices have been commercialized as products.
Along with the popularization of smartphones, such devices are configured to include parts operable in an interacting relationship with smartphones and displays for displaying information. Examples of such devices include head-up displays and Google Glass™. However, since the devices are mounted on wearers'heads and project images onto glasses, the image quality and viewing angle of the devices may be affected or narrowed according to motion of the wearers. Thus, the devices may be unsuitable for realizing augmented reality.